Some investigators report coating fuel cell flow field plates with doped diamond or diamond-like carbon coatings. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2004/0005502 may be relevant to such a technology.
Some investigators report coating fuel cell flow field plates with carbon coatings by methods which make use of a liquid dispersing medium. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0098437 may be relevant to such a technology.
Some investigators report the manufacture of fuel cell flow field plates having a carbon coating derived from pyrolysis of a polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,040 may be relevant to such a technology.